Lotus Pain
by Grey Cho
Summary: Laksana lotus yang memilih hidup di ujung tanduk, siap dengan segala risiko di baliknya. [ShinShi]


Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

(I don't take credit or the original content)

AR

ShinShi

 **Lotus Pain**

Semua orang berpikir, Shinichi adalah pemuda paling beruntung sejagat raya. Mereka berkelakar, pemuda pembawa bencana, mengingat banyak kasus pembunuhan yang menyertai kemunculannya, tak juga membawa sang pemuda sebagai salah satu korban. Dia luar biasa beruntung, lolos dari banyak. Mereka menganalogikan sang pemuda laksana lotus, bunga yang dapat mengapung di atas air tanpa takut tenggelam. Air beriak pun tak menggoncangkannya, tak juga bisa menyapukan bagiannya di sekujur kelopak sang bunga. Bunga yang beruntung di antara bunga lainnya.

Usai menjalani kehidupan dalam tubuh kecil, bergelut dengan situasi genting, dan menggeliat dari bahaya, pemuda itu kembali mendapatkan tubuhnya. Dia kembali menjadi Kudo Shinichi, menunjukkan wujud aslinya di hadapan semua orang, bahwa inilah dia, yang beberapa tahun ke belakang bertarung dengan kejahatan dalam wujud Edogawa Conan. Setelah beberapa bulan pascakembali, Shinichi kini duduk di bangku SMA, mengejar segala ketertinggalan pendidikan akibat wujudnya yang tak biasa. Kasus demi kasus masih dia selesaikan. Gelar detektif seakan belum siap dia tanggalkan.

Inikah yang dia inginkan?

Shinichi gundah, meragukan pikirannya sendiri, meragukan angannya sendiri. Kembali ke wujud dewasa adalah impiannya. Toh, dia masih bisa bertegur sapa dengan Genta dan Mitsuhiko. Toh, dia masih sering berjumpa kawan mini lamanya.

Namun, ada sosok yang bias. Sosok yang kini tak lagi mengisi kesehariannya. Haibara Ai atau kini lebih dikenal sebagai Miyano Shiho. Tak ada yang tahu keberadaan sang gadis. Ketika dia, Heiji, Ran, dan beberapa orang lain berjibaku, berjudi dengan keberuntungan untuk membekuk Black Organization, Ai berperan menjadi tamengnya. Gadis itu adalah _heroine_ kala itu, yang tanpa ragu melesat untuk melindungi tubuh seorang Shinichi dari hujan peluru. Gadis itu yang terseok-seok berusaha membuka brankas berisi cairan Apotoksin. Gadis yang entah bagaimana raib ketika kepolisian datang sebagai bala bantuan. Gadis yang semenjak saat itu tak lagi memberikan kabar.

Shiho raib ketika tubuhnya dipenuhi luka sana-sini. sejauh mana orang yang dipenuhi luka bisa kabur dan kenapa pula gadis berambut cokelat itu harus menyegerakan diri untuk kabur? Tak ada yang berniat menangkapnya! FBI dan kepolisian Jepang telah menetapkan status sang gadis sebagai saksi, bukan tersangka! Dia bahkan akan tetap berada dalam perlindungan untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Lantas, kenapa? Kenapa dia memlih melarikan diri?

'Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia pun telah kembali ke wujud dewasanya?' Konsentrasi Shinichi kini tak lagi seratus persen terjaga. Ada sekian persen dari benaknya yang tak bisa berpaling dari sosok sang gadis.

Ada sekian persen, yang mendominasi benaknya, untuk pergi mencari sang gadis.

Kepolisian telah memasukkan sang gadis sebagai daftar orang hilang. Wajahnya kini menghiasi situs pencarian orang hilang, wajahnya kini menghiasi beberapa tempat di Jepang. Namun, hingga saat ini, pencarian tersebut tak juga membuahkan hasil. Saguru dan beberapa detektif memberikan asumsi, beranggapan bahwa ada kemungkinan Shiho dibawa kabur oleh anggota Black Organization yang tersisa. Shinichi menentang keras asumsi tersebut. Hati kecilnya ketakutan untuk menerima asumsi bahwa Shiho bisa saja dibunuh, disekap, atau disiksa hidup-hidup … atau bahkan yang terburuk, Shiho dipaksa kembali memproduksi Apotoksin.

"Kau kehilangan logikamu saat berurusan dengan kasus Miyano Shiho, Shinichi," komentar Heiji ketika melihat keresahan memenuhi ekspresi sang detektif ternama.

Shinichi tak mengelak. Kalbunya memang dirundung kegalauan, sesuatu yang bahkan memusnahkan kemampuan analisis jempolannya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat memikirkan sang gadis? Selama ini, di pikirannya hanya ada Ran, Ran, dan Ran. Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini perasaannya terguncang? Kenapa baru saat ini dia menyadari betapa berharganya Shiho?

* * *

"Shinichi," panggil Ran.

Mereka berdua seharusnya hendak melangsungkan pertunangan minggu depan. Persiapan mungkin baru mencapai dua puluh persen. Namun tetap saja, dukungan penuh telah mereka berdua terima dari berbagai pihak. Bersatunya mereka seperti hal yang sudah bisa diprediksi sejak lama.

Shinichi menoleh, mendapati sang calon tunangan memamerkan gaun yang dia pilih untuk acara pertunangan mereka.

"Gaun ini pas sekali di badanku, bukan?" Ran tersenyum lebar, berputar beberapa kali.

Shinichi tak merespons apa pun. Pemuda itu hanya diam, memalingkan wajah dari sosok Ran.

"Ah, aku berharap kelak aku bisa mengenakan gaun ini di depan calon tunanganku."

Seloroh dari Ran mengembalikan perhatian Shinichi, membuat sang pemuda mengalihkan wajah ke depan, memandangi wajah cantik dari gadis yang sejak kecil telah menemaninya. Wajah Ran tampak teduh. Bibirnya menyulam senyuman tipis. Matanya menatap Shinichi lurus.

"Ran …?" Shinichi mengangkat alis. Apa maksud sang gadis? Bukankah Shinichi adalah calon tunangannya? Kenapa gadis itu berucap seakan dia masih harus menanti pemuda lain untuk melamarnya?

"Shinichi, kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu jika pertunangan kita terlaksana. Kau akan menyesali keputusanmu. Aku tak mau menikah dengan pemuda yang selalu menunjukkan wajah murungnya di hadapanku, terlebih wajah murung itu disebabkan karena ada sosok gadis lain di pikiran si pemuda."

Langkah Ran menghampiri sosok Shinichi. Dengan lembut, gadis itu meraih tangan Shinichi, mengembalikan sekotak cincin yang Shinichi berikan dua minggu lalu.

"Kau menyadarinya, bukan? Kau menyadari sosok siapakah yang ingin kau dampingi seumur hidupmu. Carilah dia. Berapa lama pun waktu yang diperlukan untuk menemukannya, kau tak akan menyesal telah melewatkan hari-harimu demi dirinya."

Belum sempat Shinichi menyela, Ran meninggikan suaranya.

"Kejarlah dia, Kudo Shinichi!"

Dukungan penuh dari Ran meneguhkan tekad sang pemuda, membuatnya berbalik dan meraih langkah lebar untuk beranjak pergi.

* * *

Tak ada universitas yang merangkum nama sang gadis, tak ada sekolah nama sang gadis di dalamnya. Tak ada negara yang mencantumkan sang gadis sebagai penduduknya. Itu artinya, Shiho masih ada di Jepang, bukan? Semenjak kasus Black Organization, bandara di Jepang memperketat sistem keamanan sehingga mustahil ada orang yang bisa menutupi identitas Shiho saat membawanya kabur.

Shiho melarikan diri karena keputusannya sendiri, bukan karena siapa pun. Shinichi ingin meyakini asumsinya benar.

… Tunggu. Shinichi seakan sadar sesuatu hal. Pemuda itu bergegas melesatkan kaki menuju sebuah bangunan.

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam mendatangi seorang pria bertubuh gembul, meminta penjelasan.

"Di mana Miyano Shiho berada?" Shinichi tidak main-main. Dia menuntut jawaban. pemuda itu sadar bahwa kepolisian telah ikut turun tangan atas hilanngya Shiho. Mereka bahkan ikut campur untuk menutupi keberadaan Miyano Shiho. Apakah ini bagian dari perlindungan yang mereka bilang? Menyembunyikan Shiho, bahkan dari orang-orang yang mengasihi sang gadis? Tidak masuk akal.

"Anda mengetahuinya. Shiho tidak menghilang! Satu mobil polisi membawa gadis itu pergi ketika perhatian kami dan yang lain teralihkan pada Black Organization! Kalian menyembunyikan Shiho!"

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi sang inspektur untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi. Shiho telah berpesan padanya untuk tidak memberitahukan tempat dirinya berada sekarang. Shiho memberitahu sang inspektur alasannya. Namun, Shinichi bersikukuh. Dia bersikukuh akan tetap menanti sampai jawaban itu diberikan. Dia tahu bagaimana upaya Shinichi mencari sosok seorang Miyano Shiho. Dia mengetahuinya. Bisakah dia diam saja melihat seorang pemuda yang merupakan detektif ternama Jepang dirundung gelisah 'hanya' karena seorang gadis?

"Dengarkan aku, Shinichi. Kami mengkamuflase hilangnya Shiho karena keinginan Shiho juga. Dia ingin kalian semua melupakan bahwa Haibara Ai pernah menjadi bagian dari kalian. Dia ingin hidup seolah-olah dia dan kalian tidak pernah saling mengenal. Bisakah kau menghargai keputusan Shiho?"

"Sekalipun Profesor Agasa, Ran, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ayumi, bahkan aku memohon agar dia kembali?"

Kali ini, sang inspektur yang mematung.

"Dia ada di sini. Namun, berjanjilah untuk pergi jika Shiho tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."

Senyuman lebar terkembang di bibir sang detektif, membuatnya membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Megure.

"Terima kasih!"

* * *

Shinichi melihat ke arah GPS di tangannya, memperhatikan seluk-beluk jalanan yang masih ditumbuhi beragam tanaman liar. Pinggiran Jepang memang masih asri, tak terlihat modernisasi di sebagian wilayahnya. Kebanyakan lansia berkumpul di wilayah terpencil tersebut. Shinichi, yang telah lengkap mengenakan jaket dan membawa ransel besar di punggung, menelusuri bebatuan demi bebatuan, menaiki anak tangga, berdamai dengan ilalang, dan melewati aliran sungai yang masih jernih.

Shinichi lantas mengimajinasikan beberapa skenario di otaknya. Mungkinkah warga di sekitar sini benar-benar tidak tahu perkara siapa Shiho? Ataukah mereka mengetahuinya, melaporkan penemuan Shiho pada kepolisian setempat untuk memperoleh klarifikasi bahwa pencarian Shiho hanyalah kamuflase?

Shinichi memasuki area dengan beberapa rumah kayu. Langkah sang pemuda tegap mengikuti ke mana penunjuk arah berjalan. Sebuah kediaman yang tak terlalu besar menyambutnya, kediaman yang bahkan tak seperempat persen pun seluas rumahnya. Tangan Shinichi mengepal, mengetukkan punggung tangannya berkali-kali ke pintu mungil di depan.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Suara itu … suara itu adalah suara yang ingin dia dengar selama ini. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Suara derap kaki terdengar kian mendekat sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka. Di hadapan Shinichi, tampaklah sosok Shiho yang tengah tercengang. Rambut gadis itu mulai tampak lebih panjang, membuat sang gadis mengikatnya rendah. Dia mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna _tan_ dan apron melapisi bagian terluar tubuhnya. Shinichi tak membiarkan Shiho menutup kembali pintu. Tak membiarkan sang gadis bereaksi apa pun terlebih dahulu. Pemuda itu telah mendahului sang gadis dengan mendekapnya erat.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Desisan penuh emosi terdengar tepat di sisi telinga Shinichi.

Pemuda itu mengeratkan dekapannya, menarik napas sejenak sebelum berkata, "Untuk melamar gadis yang kucintai."

Shiho sontak melepaskan dekapan Shinichi. Mata sang gadis membulat.

"Apa detektif nomor satu di Jepang ini sudah gila?"

"Aku justru menjadi gila saat kau tak ada, Shiho. Tak ada kasus yang bisa kuselesaikan dengan benar. Heiji dan Saguru memperingatkanku untuk tidak gegabah. Kaito bahkan mencibirku."

"Bukankah keberadaanku hanya akan mengingatkanmu pada hal-hal buruk yang menimpamu? Akulah yang telah membuat Apotoksin, obat pembawa bencana yang menjadi awal mula kesialan dalam hidupmu. Akulah sang katak yang berusaha menenggelamkan lotus sepertimu."

"Namun, lotus ini tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan sang katak, apalagi jika katak itu bisa berubah menjadi sang putri cantik setelah dibeginikan …."

Shiho tidak bisa menutupi kekagetannya ketika tubuh Shinichi tiba-tiba melangkah maju. Shiho sontak merasa tubuhnya lemas ketika bibir Shinichi mengunci bibirnya.

"Nah, sekarang kau bukan lagi katak. Setelah menerima ciuman tadi, kau sudah berubah menjadi seorang putri, yang bahkan lebih cantik dari bunga lotus. Putri yang bisa menenggelamkan atau merawat sang bunga lotus."

"Shinichi, kau bodoh."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku biasanya berpura-pura pintar."

Geram dengan candaan sang pemuda, Shiho meninju dada Shinichi perlahan. Tawa pecah di antara mereka berdua.

* * *

Shiho kembali ke kediaman Agase setelah menerima pelukan dari banyak orang secara bergantian. Shinichi bahkan telah mengutarakan rencananya untuk menikah dengan Shiho bulan depan, yang bagi beberapa orang tidak masuk dalam prediksi mereka. Ketika berhadapan dengan Ran yang berdiri di sisi kiri, ada kecanggungan di lubuk hati Shiho. Namun, gadis berambut hitam terlebih dahulu mengangkat lengannya, memberikan Shiho pelukan selamat datang, juga memberikan pesan agar sang gadis menjaga sahabat karibnya sejak kecil.

"Kau dan Shinichi memang sangat mirip, Shiho-san."

Tatapan Shiho meneduh. Tak ada pancaran dendam, apalagi kebencian, di sepasang bola mata Ran. Ran secara tulus menyerahkan Shinichi padanya. Gadis itu mempercayakan Shinichi dalam asuhan kasih sayangnya.

Gadis berambut cokelat mengerling pada sosok Shinichi, memberikan senyuman hangat. Lotus yang beruntung itu telah membagikan keberuntungan pada seekor katak sepertinya, pada manusia yang selalu dirundung kesialan sepertinya. Kala itu, untuk kali pertama, Shiho mengetahui hal bernama keberuntungan dalam hidupnya dan hal itu adalah … cinta.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
